Leilah
Leilah is Seraphina's older sister and Narisa's daughter. She is also the girlfriend of Wellston's school doctor, Darren and a project manager of the ability-researching company, ZetaSci. Appearance Leilah is an adult female with lavender-coloured hair and shares her mother's lime-green eyes. When she was younger, Leilah styled her hair with two buns, but as an adult, she leaves her hair down. According to Darren, Leilah is considered to be "super hot." Personality Despite being an adult, Leilah doesn't shy away from doing silly things and is implied to be more laid-back and nonchalant compared to her younger sister. History Five years before the beginning of the story, Leilah ran away from home due to the demands of her parents. Seraphina was saddened by her departure, looking at a picture of the two of them with a forlorn look on her face.Chapter 128 However, despite leaving her parents, Leilah managed to land herself a job as a project manager of ZetaSci and romanced Darren at some undetermined point.Chapter 59 Suspension On the same day as Seraphina's suspension, Darren mentioned to John, Tanner, Illena, and Wenqi that he had a date with Leilah that night.Chapter 30 The very next day, Darren told Leilah that enjoyed the date and wished to go out again. Leilah scheduled the their next date to be on Saturday of that week.Chapter 32 Aftermath is staring at.]] For their fourth date, Leilah told Darren that she had something important to tell him; Keene suspected that Leilah wished to break up with Darren.Chapter 59 However, said date was abruptly cancelled, as Leilah got a call for her employer to go on a two week business trip.Chapter 67 Capture Two weeks had passed, and Leilah finally texted Darren, telling him that her company was opening a new location. She then scheduled their date to be on that weekend and sent her boyfriend a picture of herself in a bikini, asking if he liked her new hat.Chapter 132 Joker On the day of the date, Leilah met up with her boyfriend Darren and told him about her extended absence; due to a new branch opening in ZetaSci, Leilah's superiors called her to train the new employees of the branch. The couple continued to discuss about ZetaSci until Leilah changed the subject to Wellston students. Darren admitted that John had been causing trouble across the school due to his best friend losing her ability from an ability-dampening drug; he also admitted that he had been losing sleep for the past month as he, the doctors, and the Authorities had no idea how to reverse the drug's effects. Darren then asked Leilah if she could get ZetaSci to help reverse the drugs effects, but once he told his girlfriend that the identity of the ability-lost student (Seraphina), Leilah spilt her wine on her dress and left to the bathroom to clean the stain up. After returning, Leilah did not seem interested in the date at hand.Chapter 142 Notes & Trivia * To her mother and father, she's considered a disgrace.Chapter 34 * Her leaving the house affected her mother greatly. We see this when Seraphina says that it was their incompetence as parents which made Leilah run away. * Leilah has made her first physical appearance in the webtoon in Chapter 141. ** In Chapter 128, Leilah was shown in a photograph with Seraphina. ** In Chapter 132, Leilah sent a picture of herself at the beach to Darren. * She is a high tier, though her true power level is unknown. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:High-tier